


Sacrifice

by GarrusLover17



Series: Creature Chronicles [8]
Category: Werewolf/human - Fandom, werewolf/reader - Fandom
Genre: Knotting, Licking, M/M, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarrusLover17/pseuds/GarrusLover17
Summary: you are the village sacrificeto an unknown creature known to the village as beast
Relationships: reader/werewolf
Series: Creature Chronicles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858264
Kudos: 9





	Sacrifice

Sacrifice

Male Human/Male werewolf

I had been preparing for today for over a month, but it didn’t make things any easier. My family considered me dead the moment I was chosen, my belongings were put into storage and my will was null and void. Today I was the sacrifice to an unknown monster, some say it is a vampire others say it’s a Naga or Lamia, but I for some reason thought of a Werewolf. 

I was dragged out of the house at midday and was given a thin white robe, a sign of virginity apparently and no shoes. I was taken to the woods in a denser part of it near our town, the village elders oversaw that I was tied to the altar which was two wooden pillars, two heavy chains and cuffs and stone wall and platform for me to stand or sit on and to rest my back. 

There was no point struggling I had worn myself out most of the week screaming at them to stop the insanity, “Shut up the decision was made” they said after slapping me to hell with the lot of them.  
I walked to the platform and stood there waiting for them to cuff me, “Eldad cuff him and make sure he can’t get out of them” Lucian said with a sneer. 

They tightened the cuffs so tight that I winced slightly, “Let’s hope you’re what the beast is looking for” Lucian spat before walking off.

When the left I decided to try and get comfortable, I started to think as I sat there ‘what if the beast doesn’t approve? What if he does approve? Will I die? Will I be able to escape? Would I want to escape?’ so many thoughts went through my mind.

It soon became dark and cold, the light of the moon casting eerie shadows around the woods. The owls and nocturnal animals were calling out adding to my fear. I was shivering and huddled up on a cold stone slab. I could barely see in front of me but I could hear things, the owls, small rodents scampering around which soon turned to running.

I didn’t have time to wonder why, because I heard big thumping footfalls heading in my direction; I frantically scanned the area looking for the owner of the feet when I locked onto a pair of golden eyes not 20 feet away from me. My heart began to hammer in my chest, I crouched lower to make myself less threatening but a part of me said to make myself bigger. Before I could change position I felt a hot puff of air right in front of me, I was too afraid to look.

It became quiet and still I could only hear the beating of my heart it sounded like a war drum it was deafeningly loud. All of a sudden I heard something soothing, listening carefully I realised the werewolf was sniffing me, I opened my eyes to see the werewolf crouched in front of me and was sniffing my face and attempting to sniff my neck. 

I lifted my head up giving it more access, it wasted no time in taking deep inhales of me. I was expecting a sting of a bite to follow instead I heard a sweeping rustling sound, glancing down I saw his tail was wagging fast. He came to face me before giving me a big, wet, slippery canine kiss from my chin to my forehead, I couldn’t help the tear that rolled down my cheek but I didn’t know if it was a sad, happy or relieved tear.  
He licked me again before he taking my wrists and breaking the cuffs in one squeeze, he picked me up in his huge arms and dashed deeper into the woods. For some reason I felt safe with him, I ran my now free hand through his fur loving how soft it felt.

After a while of running we arrived at a medium sized cave, inside was a nest of cloth, furs, blankets and pillows in the centre of the room. On the back was a warm fire, and a rug, on the right wall were books and some knick knacks, the left wall had provisions. Before I could say anything he placed me in the centre of the nest, he turned around and moved a boulder to close us into his den.

He turned back to me walking on all fours slowly approaching me, on instinct I moved back slightly touching the edge of the nest. His nose touched my neck again inhaling deeply, he whined when I didn’t move my head like before. When I did he pounced on me taking his fill of my scent, after a few minutes his paw came to my chest pushing me down slightly I knew he didn’t want me to move. I then realised he was trying to remove my robe, undoing the belt I shifted it off my body to his delight.

He began to sniff every inch of me, to my horror my penis started to become erect. The werewolf saw this and sniffed it curiously, ‘this is where I die he is going to bite it off’ I thought to myself. His tongue licked my penis in one long movement, I squeaked in shock as he continued getting more eager with each lick. He kept licking until I came shooting my load onto his fur and my skin, I hid my face in embarrassment crying softly. His nose touched my hands nudging them out of the way, like before he kissed my tears away almost reassuring me.

When he was satisfied he sat me up pulling me into his chest, looking down I saw his large penis I knew what he wanted. I leaned down and took him into my mouth pushing down my gag reflex taking him farther then I thought I could, moving up and down I moved so I was on all fours. This gave him a perfect view of my ass and my hole, he shocked me by licking it eagerly. I squealed at the contact and at the pre cum coming out of him, suddenly his hips began to move faster I felt like I was being bludgeoned by him.

I couldn’t keep up with him and pulled away from him, thinking he would be angry I brace myself for a bite or a punch anything. Instead he moved around so he had better access to my ass, he continued to lick my hole then pushed his tongue inside. I gasped loudly as it wiggled around, to my disappointment he pulled out. His arms came into view and his muzzle came to my left hand side, I felt his penis between my cheeks in one thrust with little to no effort he entered me brushing past my prostate. 

“OH” I moaned when he pushed deeper inside me.

His thrusting started fast filled with dominance and need, a need to mate. He was a panting mess ash he kept increasing the pace, I was moaning loudly and was beginning to cry, not in pain or fear but in bliss. His penis started to swell I knew he was going to come but I wasn’t prepared for what he did next.

He placed his hands on my shoulders and started to push deeper inside of me, I realised he was knotting me. After a few painful seconds his knot entered me with a loud wet pop, I screamed loudly at the contact more so when he started to move. His knot was fully seated as he moved rocking my hips with his, faster and faster then he finally came inside me in an enormous amount. Screaming as he howled in unison, telling any nearby wolves he had just mated with me. Looking between my arms I saw my stomach had started to swell, before I could say anything he rolled over and began bucking his hips keeping me locked into place as he continued to pump me.  
After the seventh or eighth time we orgasm-ed he pulled me to him, rubbing my painfully sore stomach. I could no longer move, my body had become limp and numb and I didn’t care.


End file.
